1. Field
Aspects of embodiments relate to a document scanning apparatus, and more particularly, to a document scanning apparatus which is mountable on an Automatic Document Feeder (ADF).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus such as a copier and a multi-function printer (MFP) includes a scanning apparatus to copy a document. An ADF is an apparatus which provides a plurality of documents to a scanning apparatus sheet by sheet, thereby increasing user convenience.
Recently, a function of a duplex scanning which allows scanning of a sheet of paper on both sides simultaneously is provided to an image forming apparatus. The duplex scanning may be performed by using one document scanning apparatus or two document scanning apparatuses. The duplex scanning using two document scanning apparatuses is referred to as single pass duplex scanning, and performs scanning of each side of a document using two document scanning apparatuses while the document is being transferred. If one document scanning apparatus is used, a reverse path is required to reverse a document. However, such a reverse path is not required in the single pass duplex scanning method. Accordingly, it is more advantageous to use the single pass duplex scanning method to perform high-speed scanning.
In an image forming apparatus using the single pass duplex scanning method, one document scanning apparatus is generally placed below a platen and the other document scanning apparatus is placed on an ADF. Since the document scanning apparatus placed on an ADF is exposed to outside, it may be exposed to contaminants (such as, dust in the air or small paper dust occurring while a document is being transferred). If such contaminants are attached to the document scanning apparatus, it may deteriorate copy quality. Therefore, a technology to prevent contamination of a document scanning apparatus is required.
A document scanning apparatus has its life span and thus, after a certain period of time, the document scanning apparatus should be replaced. However, it is quite onerous for a user to replace a document scanning apparatus in person, so the user generally uses after-sales service to replace a document scanning apparatus. Therefore, a technology to make it easier to replace a document scanning apparatus is required.